


The angel who hung the stars

by Halevetica



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale knew Crowley pre fall, Crowley loves space, Cutesy, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Crowley is really into space so Aziraphale buys him a book on it.





	The angel who hung the stars

Aziraphale watched with curious eyes as Crowley glanced over the books on the shelf of the small bookstore Aziraphale had drug him to. It was fairly new in town and while Aziraphale wouldn't likely find any first additions he did like simpler books just for consuming purposes. Crowley had graciously stopped in on their way to dinner, making the angel promise not to ignore him through the meal in favor of getting into whatever book he inevitably ended up with.

Crowley pulled one of the books off the shelf and flipped it open.

Aziraphale felt a tug at his heartstrings as the demon glanced through the pages, his fingers trailing over the different constellations.

"The stars are quite something aren't they?" Aziraphale asked, stepping up next to Crowley. The demon rarely showed such interest in books. It would only be right that when he did it was a book on space.

"Mrph," Crowley grumbled closing the book and putting it back.

"You know I don't have any books like this at the shop, perhaps I might get this one," Aziraphale pondered thoughtfully.

"Just hurry up, angel, we've got reservations," Crowley waved a dismissive hand.

"You've never made a reservation a day in your life," Aziraphale rolled his eyes as he slid the book Crowley had taken and interest in off the shelf once more. "But I think these will do."

Crowley went ahead to start the car while Aziraphale paid for his new books. He stepped into the cool air and looked up to see a fairly clear sky, which allowed for all the stars to sparkle in brilliance. He hadn't even realized how long he'd been staring up at the sky until Aziraphale spoke up next to him.

"The angel who hung the stars did a wonderful job."

Crowley scoffed, "Ready, angel?"

Aziraphale didn't say anything more as he climbed into the passenger's side of the Bentley.

He also didn't bring it up through dinner.

However when they arrived back to his bookshop, he strategically invited Crowley inside for a spot of wine, as he often did. Crowley, of course, accepted.

This gave Aziraphale the opportunity to leave the new books on his desk, the Encyclopedia of Space on top.

"I'll get the wine," Aziraphale walked up the tiny stairs to his flat to fetch glasses and a bottle of merlot, making sure to take his time.

As Aziraphale suspected Crowley flipped open the book he'd previously shown interest in.

"Here, you are, my dear," Aziraphale set down the two glasses he'd poured.

"Did you know them?" Crowley asked then, his eyes not leaving the page he'd turned to.

"Know who?"

"The angel who created the stars," Crowley answered, his fingers trailing over a picture of Andromeda.

Aziraphale's shouders stiffened, his fingers gripped the bottle of wine in his hand harshly. Saying yes would likely open the door to more questions, questions he didn't want to answer.

"Angel?" Crowley looked over his shoulder at the principality.

"Hmm?" Aziraphale set the wine bottle down. Not looking up to meet the demon's curious gaze.

"The angel who created the stars, did you know them?" Crowley repeated.

"I didn't so much know them as I knew of them," Aziraphale answered carefully.

"Who was it?" Crowley took the glass from Aziraphale and turned back to the book, flipping the page.

"Surely you don't want to talk about heaven," Aziraphale hoped that Crowley would drop the topic. It was one he'd managed to avoid for six thousand years.

"Angel?" Crowley frowned at Aziraphale. He was usually eager to talk about heaven when Crowley asked. As if he saw it as an interest in returning from the demon, though it never was.

"You're welcome to borrow the book if you like," Aziraphale spoke around his glass.

"What's the matter with you?" Crowley closed the book and turned to face the angel. Aziraphale seemed almost uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Talking about heaven always puts you in a bad mood is all," Aziraphale waved a dismissive hand.

"I promise to drop it after you tell me who it was."

"Why do you want to know?" Aziraphale frowned.

"You were so enthralled with their work, I was just curious if you knew them," Crowley shrugged downing half of his drink.

Aziraphale gave a soft smile. No need to be jealous, dear, besides you'd only be jealous of yourself."

Crowley sneered, "I'm not jealous, I was merely-wait what?" He cut himself off when he realized what Aziraphale had just said. "Jealous of myself?"

Aziraphale's eyes went wide, "Oh dear, I've said too much."

It was a known fact that part of the demon's curse was that they didn't remember their lives before they fell. Aziraphale had recognized Crowley instantly on the wall. He'd spent their entire friendship avoiding telling Crowley who he was and just how important he was before he fell.

"I'm the one who created the stars?" Crowley blinked at the angel.

Aziraphale pursed his lips as if refusing to say anything more. It was forbidden after all.

Aziraphale's words echoed in his head.

"The angel who hung the stars did a wonderful job."

"Did you know me, angel?" Crowley asked, his tone strained.

"Like I said I knew of him, but we never spoke. He was far above my rank," Aziraphale spoke as if they were talking of another angel and not Crowley.

"Why are you talking like it wasn't me?" Crowley frowned at the angel.

"Well besides the part where it's forbidden, you're not him, not anymore. You're you. And I much prefer you."

Crowley's chest constricted at the angel's words.

"Shall I pour us another?" Aziraphale gestured to the empty wine glasses in their hands.

Crowley allowed the angel to change the subject this time, but at the end of the night Aziraphale pressed the book into his arms on his way out.

Crowley smiled to himself when he got home to find the inscription in the front cover. 'To my dearest Crowley. Love, Aziraphale.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've written that Crowely knew Aziraphale before the fall and wanted to reverse it. Anyway I know it doesn't fit with canon but whatever. Lol enjoy!


End file.
